Electric
by Lucy Grayson
Summary: One-shot for Cena's baby doll. Mackenzie Smith is the quiet girl, the one who gets passed by, but there's one man who makes her feel electric. Pure fluff


**This is a one-shot for Cena's baby doll for posting the 100th review on my story; You Make Me Fly.**

**I hope this is good for you :)

* * *

**

"Hi Rey! Bye Rey!" Mackenzie waved as she jogged along the corridor, leaving Oscar Gutierrez a.k.a Rey Mysterio looking perplexed. When he saw that it was Mackenzie who had breezed past him, he smiled and shook his head, "Where you goin' in such a hurry?" Mackenzie turned, now jogging backwards, her long, brown hair swinging into her dark eyes and she grinned, "Never you mind." She stuck her tongue out and then carried on along her way, half skipping as she went.

When Mackenzie had first come to the WWE, it had taken months to get her to come out of her shell. She was a naturally shy and quiet young woman, with a tendency towards mischief. The others in the locker room were often victims of the various practical jokes that she set up for them. She was comfortable now, used to being on the road and around new people all the time. She had Rey and more importantly, Paul. If it weren't for Paul, she would never have gotten into this business, but he had spent a lot of carefully planned time, easing her into it, gently directing her where he knew she needed to go. He had known the business would be good for her. If left alone, Mackenzie would retreat into the safety of her imagination and never leave the house, here she was forced to interact with people and remember that she was in fact, a social creature.

She enjoyed company, but she just seemed to forget that fact sometimes. Paul, who was much older and more wise to the world, was the perfect mentor and friend to bring her out of herself. Right now, she hated that he was injured, which meant she couldn't see him all the time. However, there was one other person that made her life in the WWE even better and she grinned as she thought of him, a slight pink tint colouring her cheeks as it always did when she pictured his face. No-one knew about them yet, they'd been keeping it quiet to see how things went without the world sticking their noses in.

Her thoughts caused her to pick up the speed of her movements until she reached the locker room she was looking for. She knocked lightly and bounced inside, then stopped dead, her eyes widening in shock. Stood in front of her was not the man she'd come to see, but one she was unbelievably happy to lay eyes on nonetheless, "Paul!" She ran at him, jumping into the air as the bigger man enveloped her in a bear hug. He was dressed in his street clothes, so this was clearly a social visit, rather than a return to action.

"Hey, kiddo!" Paul grinned and then held her at arms length and lightly touched the bottom of her chin, "How you been?" Mackenzie nodded, smiling brightly, "Good. I've missed you!" Paul grinned and then folded his arms, fixing her with a stern gaze, "Now, 'Kenzie, I hear you've been keeping something from me." Mackenzie's brows pulled together in a frown and from behind Paul, she saw the man she'd originally come to see, stand up. John grinned sheepishly at her and then walked around Paul to put an arm over her shoulders. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, then looked at Paul again. There was no use hiding it now. John had clearly already told Paul everything."We didn't want to tell anyone until we were sure."

"And you're sure now?" Paul enquired, eyeing John suspiciously for a moment and he had that look, a look Mackenzie recognised well. It was the look he got when he was weighing up an opponent or potential opponent. Mackenzie laughed and nodded, her arm moving around John's waist and letting it rest there comfortably, "Yes, I'm sure." At that moment there was a knock on the door and they all looked towards it. It opened and Rey walked inside. He was looking at his cell, but stopped and looked up, frowning as he took in the scene before him. It took a few seconds before his eyes settled on John's arm around Mackenzie's shoulders and her arm around his waist. He lifted his eyebrows in surprise, his eyes finding Mackenzie's. "Since when?"

Mackenzie blushed a little and tucked herself closer into John's side. She shrugged a little, but not enough to dislodge John's arm and smiled, "A while." Rey seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before looking at Paul. The two men shared a strange glance, before Rey grabbed Mackenzie's arm and gently shoved her out of the room. "Hey! What are you-? Rey! Let me in!" She banged on the door and tried the handle but it was locked. She kicked it and then scowled, folding her arms. The last thing she needed was Paul and Rey laying into John. They'd both been extremely protective of her for many years now, watching her every step closely. Not because they didn't have faith in her, but because they knew that it wouldn't take much to make her withdraw back into herself.

She knew that they loved her and were just looking out for her in the best way that they knew how, but she really didn't want them to scare John off. A few of the guys had shown an interest in her when she'd first arrived, but that was more because she was something new, something fresh. Her shyness had been mistaken at first for aloofness, she was quiet compared to the other divas and in this business, that brought a lot of unwanted attention. Paul and Rey had been the ones to protect her from the men who wanted to add her as a notch on their bedposts and her guided her on who to avoid. Over time, the attention had died down and she'd been able to settle in, but John had been persistent. Never pushy, never trying to force anything from her. He'd become an almost constant companion, walking her to her locker room after a match, driving her to and from the arenas. If he knew she was going to be going out, he went along too.

He didn't know what had attracted him to her, but there was something about her that captivated him. She was so many things, wrapped into this small, delicate looking bundle, but when she was in the ring or when someone did something she didn't like; she exploded in colour and character. She was like dynamite; small and unassuming on first glance, but once that fuse was lit, it was best to stand back. There had been no doubt in his mind that he wanted to know her, even if she wanted nothing from him, he wanted to be in her life. She cast a kind of glow around her, warming everyone that came close and she didn't even seem to know she did it.

Mackenzie folded her arms and leaned sulkily against the wall outside of the locker room. It was quiet inside, from what she could tell. Now and then she could hear the murmur of low voices from within. She glanced at her watch repeatedly, but they showed no signs of emerging. One or two people walked past and looked at her enquiringly, but she just rolled her eyes to indicate to them not to ask. As the time stretched, Mackenzie began to worry. John's match was up soon and if they didn't emerge, he was going to miss it.

Just as she thought this, the door opened and the three men walked out. Mackenzie scowled at Paul and Rey, but her main focus went to John. He just smiled at her and then took hr hand, lacing her fingers with his, "Come on." Mackenzie frowned and looked at him questioningly, but he just tugged on her hand to lead her away. She glanced back at Rey and Paul and saw them shake hands, before John pulled her around the corner.

They stopped at the gorilla position and Mackenzie lifted her eyebrows at John. She was well aware of the people around them, all noticing their linked hands. John looked at her, grinning, "You ready?"

"Ready for what? John…ready for-?" She didn't get to finish her question as John's music hit and without another word, he tugged lightly on her hand and pulled her towards the curtain. She squeaked a little in surprise, before realising what was happening. This was John's way of announcing their relationship to the world.

"Introducing, from West Newberry, Massachusetts, weighing in at two hundred and forty pounds; John Cena and accompanying him to the ring; Mackenzie!" Mackenzie rolled her eyes at John, but she was smiling. She clung to his hand until they reached the steps. He went up first and sat on the second rope, lowering it for her. He winked at her as she passed him into the ring and then took her hand again. He didn't say anything, didn't ask for the microphone or shout out to the world. Instead, for everyone to see, he placed his hands on her hips and drew her against her chest. Mackenzie smiled at him and he smiled back. He whispered quietly, so only she could hear; "I love you." And then he kissed her.

John had kissed her many times, but this felt different. It felt electric. No more hiding or pretending. This was real and everyone knew. Mackenzie linked her hand behind his neck, pulling him down further to keep the kiss for as long as she could. Eventually, they broke apart and the world rushed back in. The crowd were screaming their approval and John took her hands, lifting one of them to kiss her knuckles and together, they stood in the ring and waited for his opponent. Together, was where they always would be now.


End file.
